Näher als je zuvor
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: Tu nombre es Tavros Nitram, acabas de salir del instituto y te aflojas un poco la corbata por que llevar el uniforme perfectamente puesto de agobia. Te sientes tan abrumado que es el día en el que te permites un capricho que puede llevarte a más de una desgracia. - UA con humanstuck. Para el reto de Sburb Session -Ap13.


**NA: Este es un fanfic para el reto del foro Sburb Session -Ap13. Mi familia de Trolls eran los Nitram y mi frase era "Creía que iba a llora cuando ocurrió, pero no lo hizo" modificada a "Creías que ibas a llorar cuando ocurriera, pero no lo haces" en tiempo y persona.**

Tu nombre es Tavros Nitram, acabas de salir del instituto y te aflojas un poco la corbata por que llevar el uniforme perfectamente puesto de agobia. Lo llevas puesto porque es lo que tienes que hacer, pero no te gusta nada. De golpe, mientras caminas hacía casa te asaltan unas terribles ganas de comerte uno de esos bombones de chocolate negro con naranja caramelizada. Solo los venden en esa tienda del centro que está cerca de la estación de tren. No te lo piensas mucho y encaminas tus pasos en esa dirección, después de todo has trabajado muy duro este trimestre y sabes que en tu boletín de notas hay dos notables altos y un excelente.

Puedes permitirte el lujo de saborear esos chocolates, te lo mereces después de soportar que la chica que te gusta te trate tan mal, aunque esta tarde no ha ido a clase y eso te ha dado un pequeño respiro. Definitivamente, si lo piensas, te esfuerzas mucho por ser alguien que merezca la pena, no sabes si realmente lo consigues, pero te dejas la piel en ello y te fastidia soberanamente que Vriska no se percate de ello. Tú eres mejor que Eridan, que Gamzee o que los demás y sabrías hacerla feliz. Suspiras, no sabes porque te repites esas tonterías que no son verdad, no estás hecho del material que los novios suelen estar y no podrías hacer nada si ella te aceptase. Pero esos bombones van a ser tuyos, eso si puedes asegurarlo.

Ves el cartel de la bombonería desde lejos. Es violeta y rosa con una tipografía desenfada, muy característica y que te hace pensar en los dueños de la tienda. "Le chocolat du Paris", que es algo así como Paris en chocolate, o que más te da. Sabes que Roxy Lalonde le puso ese nombre porque conoció a Cronus en Paris y abrieron la tienda juntos. La verdad es que siempre piensas que no se rompieron mucho la cabeza a buscar un nombre decente, pero da igual porque los bombones son exquisitos de la casa Crocker.

Pasas entre las barras antirrobo con tranquilidad, y te fijas en que Cronus está apoyado en el mostrador haciendole carantoñas a la rubia dependienta. Siempre te ha parecido curiosa la extraña pareja que forma ese matrimonio, porque ambos parecen adolescentes en celo cuando se miran. Te preguntas si es que todos los enamorados son así, pero te vienen a la cabeza tu padre y tu madre, por lo que decides que no quieres seguir por ese camino tenebroso.

Te acercas a la estantería en la que sabes que están tus bombones, pero a la que giras el pasillo tu corazón da un vuelco. Vriska Serket está ahí mirando varios tipos de chocolate, parada frente a las cajas de chocolate con praliné, las que están al lado de las tuyas. Tú ya sabías que había hecho novillos toda la tarde, pero encontrártela allí parecía una broma macabra del destino. Te gusta tan estúpidamente que seguramente sabes hasta su número de pie, pero si pudieras elegir te harías una lobotomía para olvidarlo todo. Hasta el electroshock te parece más interesante que seguir viéndola con la ansiedad que te genera saber que nunca será para ti. Si lo analizas, no es que te trate tan mal, pero no es lo que te gustaría y eso te abruma más que si te maltratara.

— Hola perdedor — dice sin girar la cabeza y con indiferencia.

Tú le devuelves el saludo alzando un poco la mano pero no hablas, más bien suspiras y finges una normalidad. Miras entre las cajas perfectamente apiladas una junto a la otra, notando como tu corazón late con fuerza y bombea sangre a cada rincón de tu cuerpo con mayor velocidad que si hubieras tomado algún tipo de droga excitadora. Definitivamente estás maldito, te la vas a encontrar siempre en todos lados por pura casualidad y un día puede que hasta llegue a asesinarte en una fiesta. Dejas escapar una risa tonta, en realidad si te mata ella te parece menos horrible morir.

— Oye, Tav — dice de golpe y te fijas en que te está mirando fijamente de forma sospechosa. Eres suficiente ingenuo como para pensar que tal vez se vaya a declarar y una pequeña luz de esperanza se refleja en tus ojos.

— ¿Qu-qu-qué?— Consigues articular el monosílabo con cierto tartamudeo idiota. ¿Por qué no te mueres ya? Te autopreguntas, pero dibujas una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro y parpadeas tratando de aparentar naturalidad que no consigues transmitir.

En ese momento ella te quita una caja que estás tocando y coge otra diferente, ves que gira la cabeza hacía el mostrado y se fija en Roxy y Cronus. Tras ver que siguen embobados el uno en el otro y hablan de un bar ambientado en los años 50, ella mete las dos cajas en tu mochila bandolera.

Antes de que puedas decir nada, notas la mano de Vriska aferrase a tu muñeca y arrastrándote fuera de la tienda. Casi puedes notar las miradas del señor Ampora y Roxy en tu nuca, juzgándote.

¡Vriska te ha convertido en un ladrón! Antes de que os alejéis demasiado ella te suelta, pero seguís corriendo y tú te sientes completamente idiota. Escuchas su risa, que se mezcla con la tuya y piensas que te da igual en que te convierta si puedes seguir a su lado para siempre. Empiezas a fantasear con la posibilidad de que te diera una oportunidad. Una oportunidad pequeña para demostrarle que mereces la pena. Pero tu no crees realmente que la merezcas, aunque si sabes que siempre tendrás esos minutos corriendo a su lado grabados en la memoria.

Finalmente paráis de correr, estais junto a las vías del tren y ella te mira con una sonrisa en la cara. Sus ojos azules te inundan de una felicidad efímera mientras se acerca a ti, esperas que te bese, pero sabes que no lo va a hacer. Saca las cajas de chocolates de tu bolsa mientras arquea una ceja.

— El 20% es para ti, perdedor — dice mientras abre una de las cajas y se apoya en la barandilla que separa la vía del tren de el paso a nivel.

—¡Pero he corrido los mismos riesgos que tú! Debería tener un 50% — dijes fingiéndote un poco indignado, solo quieres tu caja de bombones.

—Pero yo soy el cerebro de la operación, pequeño — contesta señalándote que te sientes a su lado. Ese es tu mayor premio, porque te parece mentira que sea así.

—Podrían habernos pillado y entonces…

—¡Oh! Eso es una idiotez hasta para ti — te mete un bombón en la boca con cierta brusquedad— Cronus Ampora solo se molestaría en correr si le roban a la rubia y la rubia siempre va con unas copas de más…No ve más allá de su nariz.

Te ríes porque sabes que tiene razón, pero la consciencia te pesa un poco. Tú no eres un ladrón y sabes que en esta vida todo cuesta algo, ya sea esfuerzo o dinero. Les has robado y ellos tendrán que pagar esos bombones. Suspiras, sabes que tienes que hacer y quizá no quieres pero… Tienes que hacerlo.

— Tengo que irme — dices odiándote mucho por abrir la boca.

—¿No irás a pagar los bombones? — dice ella mirándote por encima de las gafas. Tú niegas con la cabeza y empiezas a andar, fingiendo que te da igual lo que piense de ti. Ojalá te diera igual de verdad, y como si vas a pagar esas dos cajas esperas que no te siga.

Avanzas rápido, y con decisión. Vas a hacerlo y esperas que solo esté Roxy en la tienda cuando lo hagas, porque lo cierto es que Cronus te da un poco de miedo. Vas haciendo ejercicios de respiración a medida que te acercas a la tienda, porque sabes que va a ser muy jodido explicar lo que ha pasado sin inculpar a Vriska directamente pero sabes que vas a hacer lo correcto. Hacer lo correcto es importante para ti.

Entras en la tienda y vas hasta el mostrador. No hay nadie, así que te quedas ahí parado esperando que aparezca alguien. Te fijas que hay un vaso medio lleno sobre la mesa y una botella de Martini vacía. También hay una nota con una marca de pintalabios rosado con una caligrafía espantosa que no eres capaz de descifrar. Supones que Roxy Lalonde ha salido y eso hace que te alteres un poco, pero no más que cuando Cronus aparece y se apoya a tu lado en el mostrador con su pose altiva y su pelo repeinado hacia atrás.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el adulto con su tono de voz grabe e intenso. Le miras algo intimidado por esa sonrisa chulesca que pone y sonríes incómodo.

—Quiero pagar una caja de chocolates con praliné y otra de naranja…— dices en voz muy baja. **Creías que ibas a llorar cuando ocurriera, pero no lo haces**. Solo te fijas en como el tipo empieza a reírse y te mira con cierta sorna.

— Así no impresionarás a la chica con la que nos has robado antes — dice cuando consigue parar de reírse. —Pero si quieres pagar, por mi encantado.

Le miras ponerse detrás del mostrador y marcar el precio de los bombones en la caja registradora. Miras los números en la pantalla y te das cuenta de que las dos cajas suben un precio que apenas puedes asumir. Empiezas a asimilar que pagar los caprichos de Vriska te va a costar el sacrificio de no coger el autobús para ir a la escuela en una semana y media. Suspiras, es lo que tenías que hacer así que sacas el dinero y esperas que nadie en tu casa te pregunte por qué te levantas una hora antes de lo habitual.

Sales de la tienda y quieres morirte aún más. Vriska está apoyada en una de las farolas que hay frente a la bombonería y te mira con escepticismo.

—Eres tan, pero tan patético Tavros Nitram— te dice con voz de reproche. Ni que le hubieras pedido nada. Ahora si tienes muchas ganas de romper a llorar, pero te aguantas. Seguramente lo harás, pero cuando ella se haya ido.

—Es lo correcto, lo que quería hacer — dices con una seguridad que desconocías tener.

—¡Uhhh! — se mofa ella dibujando una mueca en la cara. Ves cómo se acerca con su sonrisa irónica, tienes que admitir que te gusta tanto como te asusta. De golpe y para tu sorpresa, Vriska te besa en la mejilla y se aparta divertida. — Supongo que tienes más coraje del que pensaba y eso, bueno, eso no está tan mal, perdedor.

Ves cómo te tira una de las cajas de chocolates al suelo y se aleja despacio. Una sensación extraña te abruma, no te queda muy claro qué es lo que piensa realmente de ti, y eso es un poco incómodo.

Recoges la caja de bombones y te fijas que aún está precintada. ¿Es posible que te vea como un igual? Metes la caja en tu mochila y te vas a casa, te esperan muchos deberes y asuntos que arreglar como para seguir pensando en ella. Quizá sí, quizá algún día ella te asesine de la forma más cruel posible y sí, no es un final tan terrible.

**NA: Realmente no sé si me gusta el TavVris, pero me parecía interesante trabajar una historia con ellos dos. No creo que sea el tipo de historia que gana estos retos/concuros/ pero who cares. **


End file.
